Первая во всем
by Kerfitd
Summary: У пятнадцатилетнего Тома Риддла были несколько необычные представления о том, как надо отвечать на ухаживания девушки...


Ты всегда любила быть первой. Первой во всем. Надо сказать, у тебя это неплохо получалось.

Я не знаю, в каком купе какого вагона ты сидела, когда первый раз ехала в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Я не помню, первой ли ты выпрыгнула из шедшей впереди всех лодки и первой ли ступила на каменный пол замка. Но я точно помню, что тебе удалось первой пройти сортировку и, соответственно, первой попасть в Гриффиндор.

Я, впрочем, первым попал в Слизерин.

Как говорит наш декан, есть два типа людей: слизеринцы и огриффиндоренные слизеринцы, а еще есть гриффиндорцы. С ним согласна четверть школы, а остальные три четверти пребывают в счастливом неведении, потому что эту фразу декан произносит обычно лишь раз в год, на общем собрании факультета после церемонии распределения, а вне стен гостиной студенты серо-зеленого факультета о таких вещах направо и налево не болтают. Как и подобает слизеринцам.

Отличать вторых от третьих, да и от первых, обычно учишься ко второму-третьему курсу. До тех пор второй категории как бы и не существует. Поэтому ты для меня попала в третью категорию, а узнав, что ты магглорожденная, я лишь укрепился в этом мнении... К счастью, идиотская идея объединить Гриффиндор и Слизерин нашего курса на занятиях пришла в головы профессорско-преподавательского состава лишь на четвертый год нашего обучения. Здравый рассудок Слагхорна был вынужден отступить под натиском маразма уважаемого директора, и второго сентября 1941 года мы с тобой впервые оказались в одной учебной аудитории.

Это была первая пара. Зельеварение. Все жаждали узнать, что же выйдет из гриффиндоро-слизеринского коктейля. Урок начался спокойно, декан провел перекличку и, как обычно, устроил блиц-опрос по домашнему заданию. Мои однокурсники уже давно привыкли, что соревноваться со мной в знаниях - занятие бессмысленное, и с истинно слизеринской невозмутимостью занялись своими делами. Помню, я успел еще удивиться, что точно так же поступили и гриффиндорцы, и что Гораций Слагхорн как-то уж очень подозрительно улыбался.

Услышав первые слова первого вопроса, я сразу вспомнил ответ. В самом деле, как можно не знать, что яд василиска, смешанный серебряной ложкой с пыльцой бешеного огурца в полнолуние при нормальных условиях, дает мощный слабительный и усыпляющий эффект? Я приготовился, как обычно, дослушать до конца и поднять руку... Каково же было мое удивление, когда декан прервался на середине вопроса и вызвал тебя! И это удивление определенно лишь усугубилось, когда ты дала абсолютно правильный ответ. Вызубренный слово в слово из учебника, но все же. Надо сказать, в своей реакции я был не одинок: я спиной чувствовал, как слизеринская половина класса пораженно замирает и начинает поедать глазами меня, тебя и декана. Тот улыбается и присуждает тебе баллы. Гриффиндорцы сначала ничего не замечают, потом начинают отпускать в адрес замерших в шоке слизеринцев едкие замечания. Те огрызаются чисто автоматически. А Слагхорн уже читает следующий вопрос. На него отвечаю уже я, давая очнувшимся слизеринцам возможность отплатить львам их же монетой.

Так и повелось. Мы с тобой соперничаем в знаниях, остальные за нашими спинами переругиваются. В результате нашего соревнования у двух факультетов появилось много лишних баллов. Учителя обрадовались и ввели подобные спаренные занятия и для других курсов. Зря, как оказалось, ибо после этого количество баллов вернулось в норму... Но менять уже ничего не стали. Потомки будут им бесконечно благодарны. Лет так через сорок-пятьдесят.

Не знаю, как это произошло, но где-то к середине пятого курса я вдруг осознал, что отношу тебя не к "слизеринцам" или "гриффиндорцам", а именно к той третьей промежуточной группе. Наверное, свою роль сыграли твой интеллект - все же знания - сила, а к силе и власти у меня уже тогда было особое отношение - и, что уж тут отрицать, внешняя привлекательность. Да, ты не была первой красавицей школы, за тобой не волочились толпы поклонников, но все же что-то привлекало меня к тебе, заставляя искать твоего общества, ловить твои взгляды...

Я сначала не придал этому значения, но к концу пятого курса мне показалось вдруг, что ты чувствуешь ко мне нечто подобное. Несложная комбинация нескольких мелких провокаций, специально подстроенных для этой цели, и начал периферийной легилименции, которые я к тому времени постиг, подтвердили мои опасения. Мы начинали влюбляться друг в друга.

Все бы ничего, но, во-первых, любовь - это зависимость, а ничего подобного я не терпел ни тогда, ни сейчас. Но это еще ладно, в конце концов, находиться рядом с тобой мне было приятно. Во-вторых, ты была гриффиндоркой. Даже это было не очень страшно, поскольку по духу ты относилась к тем пресловутым "огриффиндоренным слизеринцам", а факультет... Ну так из всех Основателей Годрик был самым сумасшедшим, что уж ожидать от его шляпы с тысячелетним маразмом. А в-третьих, ты была магглорожденной. И вот это было очень плохо. С этим надо было что-то делать.

Именно поэтому мы так сблизились за эти полгода. Именно поэтому я защищал тебя от выпадов особо активных членов моего же факультета. Именно поэтому в школе о нас стали говорить, как о паре. Именно поэтому мы сейчас стоим одни в пустынном переулке рядом с маггловским вокзалом Кингс-Кросс.

Ты так любишь быть первой во всем... Так же, как и я. Сегодня я помогу тебе стать первой еще кое в чем.

Твои губы такие удивительно мягкие... У них слабый привкус клюквы с легким мятным оттенком. Никогда еще я не чувствовал ничего подобного. Да, это мой первый поцелуй. Ты - моя первая... Первая... Я навсегда запомню эту минуту.

- О, Том... Том? Зачем ты...  
- Авада Кедавра!

Сегодня ты стала первой жертвой моей палочки. Прости, но так было надо. Ведь первое правило Темного Лорда Волдеморта гласит: нет добра и зла, нет любви и ненависти, есть лишь сила и те, кто слишком слаб, чтобы ее добиваться.


End file.
